X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * X-Force * X-Caliber * X-Men * X-Genesis * Races and Species: * * * * Cosmic Beings * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Following the apparent death of the cyborg Cameron Hodge, Havok and Wolfsbane remained behind in Genosha, in order to help Chief Magistrate Anderson rebuild the country and protect the mutant population, forming the Press Gang alongside Rictor, Bulletproof, Karma, Wicked, and Mystique. Years later the situation is chaotic as Genoshan citizens, fearful about a mutant extinction plague outbreak, are rioting over food shortages, and only Professor X is able to keep the peace. But in reality, Charles is dead and Raven has been impersonating him for the Press Gang, while Genegineer Dr. Aldus Kluge seeks a cure for the viral epidemic. Alex and Rahne travel to Doomstadt to beg God Emperor Doom for assistance against the disease that's crippling their nation. Doom is furious that they broke quarantine and orders Sheriff Strange to return them to their domain immediately. Wolfsbane then contacts Baron Grey, who agrees to triple food shipments, but refuses to allow any of the X-Men to travel to Genosha and treat the sick. Beast assures her that's the right decision. That night Alex decides that abducting Triage and Rogue is their only option and believes that his late brother would do the same. The next morning, as the Press Gang prepares to travel to the X-Topia Province, the ghost of Cyclops manifests itself via Wicked's powers and attempts to dissuade his younger brother from attacking their friends, but Alex keeps Scott's warning a secret, and commences the attack on Baron Grey's X-City. After the initial assault on the X-Men, Chief Magistrate Anderson radios back to Genosha to ensure the Genegineer will be ready for their return, he assures her he will be, but she sense he's distracted. He apologizes and admits he's in the midst of a delicate experiment, conveniently failing to mention he's recovered Cameron Hodge's severed head. | Solicit = • Ten years since the fall of Cameron Hodge and his fascist regime. Ten years that Havok and Wolfsbane have labored to rebuild Genosha. But their work may be for naught, as a plague has spread across their nation, infecting mutants and threatening their race with extinction. • With the country quarantined and seemingly abandoned by the rest of the world, including the X-Men, old friends may become new enemies as Genosha’s rulers fight to save their people! • Experience an alternate future fueled by the events of the landmark first X-Crossover of 1990, X-Tinction Agenda! | Notes = | Trivia = * David Nakayama's cover art for this issue is a homage to Jim Lee's cover for . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included